


That’s Why I Love You

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Kalex, Kalex Week, Love, Vacation, beach, kalex week 2018, married kalex, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Just a little look at Kara and Alex as they enjoy their honeymoon.





	That’s Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my two contributions to Kalex week. This little gem is for the vacation prompt. Hope you enjoy!

Two of Kara’s favorite things were always waking up to the sunrise, and waking up next her beautiful girlfriend. But now, things have drastically changed. She could no longer call Alex Danvers her girlfriend. She was her wife. Her wife, Kara’s wife, she was now Mrs. Alex Danvers, Kara just couldn’t get over it. She was married, she and Alex were actually married, they were actually on their honeymoon.

She may have been a little too excited when she started nuzzling and kissing her new wife’s neck. But she was so elevated, she couldn’t resist. Luckily, Alex didn’t seem too grouchy at the prospect of being woken up in that manner. 

“Five more minutes.” Alex grumbled. But Kara wasn’t having any of it. 

“Nope, we are gonna have breakfast, then we are gonna have a fantastic day.” 

“Of course I had to marry an early bird.” Alex grumbled again, teasingly at her new wife. 

“All right you lazy butt. It’s time to get moving.” She moved closer to Alex’s ear “Maybe if we shower together, we’ll be able to have more time for fun.” That was just cruel, but it definitely worked. 

—————————————————————

After sharing breakfast, they walked out of their condo and took a stroll. Kara practically gleamed when sunlight started reflecting off of the diamond on her wedding ring. They took a nice comfortable silent stroll across the beach. After a few hours of exploring, they were about to head back to the condo for lunch, but Alex spoted some flowers growing on a patch of grass nearby. 

“Hold on a second.” Alex walked over and picked one of the flowers. She walked back over to Kara and placed the flower in her hair above her ear. Next she pulled out her phone “Now give me a beautiful smile.” Kara almost looked shy, but she flashed one of her trademark sunny Danvers grins, and Alex snapped a picture “Perfect.” 

“Now the fee.” Kara said, pointing to her lips. Alex paid her with a sweet kiss. “Would you like a receipt?” They both just giggled. But soon another set of giggling caught their attention. They both turned to see an elderly couple having lunch on a blanket grinning and staring at them.

“Honeymoon?” The older gentleman asked the couple. They both felt a bit shy now, but decided to be nice. 

“What gave it away?” Alex asked. 

“Oh sweetheart” the older woman said “We’ve been here so many times, we can spot honeymoon couples a mile away.” Guess maybe they were a bit more obvious then they thought. 

“Care to join us?” The older gentleman asked. 

“Oh no, we wouldn’t wanna impose.” Kara said, but the couple were having none of it. 

“Oh come on.” The older woman insisted “Stan always makes too much food anyway.” Even Kara had to admit that the ham sandwiches and potato salad smelled great. And they were wondering what they wanted to do for lunch. So they decided to give in. 

“Stan, Stan Pollock.” The older gentleman introduced himself, shaking Kara and Alex’s hands. “This is the lady that keeps me out of trouble.” He said indicating to the lady next to him. 

“Josie, Josie Pollock.” The lady introduced herself. Also shaking Kara and Alex’s hands. 

“I’m Alex, this is my wife Kara.” Alex introduced her wife proudly. 

“Here you go.” Stan offered them each a plate of food. As they all started eating, Stan decided to start the conversation. “So where are you two love birds from?” He asked. 

“National City” Alex replied.  

“Ah, city kids.” Stan said humorously, Josie just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, he thinks he’s funny.” Josie said faux annoyingly. 

“Hey, got you to marry me, didn’t it?” He asked cheekily. She play swatted him away, Kara and Alex just watch in adoration. 

“Where are you both from?” Kara asked them. 

“Virginia.” Stan replied “But we always try to make it here once a year. It’s where we spent our honeymoon.” 

“Forty years” Josie replied “Lord knows how we haven’t killed eachother yet.” Josie replied while giving her a husband a sweet kiss. 

“I think it’s cause I had the Mustang.” He gloated. 

“Oh shut up you old jerk.” He just laughed. 

“All these years, she’s still jealous.” He said to Kara and Alex while laughing. 

“I got a little Dodge while you got a Mustang.” She said bitterly, but not ugly “I think we know who the favorite was.” 

“Hey at least they still bought you a car.” He replied. 

“They?” Kara unintentionally asked out loud. Stan looked back at her  

“My parents.” Stan explained “Sorry, we were foster siblings, that’s how we met.” Stan explained, Kara and Alex couldn’t believe it. While Stan apparently had no shame in admitting, Josie did look a tad reserved. But Kara and Alex just stared in disbelief. 

“You both were foster siblings?” Alex asked. Stan looked a little defensive now.

“That a problem?” He asked the pair, but they just intertwined their fingers and almost glowed at they joy they felt. 

“That’s how we met also.” Kara told the two. Both Stan and Josie went wide eyed. 

“No kidding?!” Stan exclaimed. 

“Yea” Kara responded “My parents died when I was younger and Alex’s family took me in.” She explained to the older couple. Josie practically lit up. 

“That’s what happened to me!” She replied. The two couples couldn’t believe that this was happening, neither one of them had ever met another couple that had been in their situation. Of all the odds in the in the universe. They got to talking as they ate till Stan brought up a slightly touchy subject. 

“So how was it for you two? Telling everyone you were together.” While slightly touching, they weren’t completely uncomfortable talking about it. 

“Well most our friends were pretty supportive.” Kara began explaining “They all did think it was strange, but they weren’t mean or thought we were disgusting.” The older couple seemed to understand. 

“How’d your parents take it?” He asked Alex. Now Alex did look a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t hesitate. 

“Well my dad was fairly ok with it. But my mom....” She tensed up a bit “It took a little while for her to come around.” The older couple nodded understandingly “She did learn to accept it, but it took convincing.” 

“What about you two?” Kara asked next, the older couple looked at each other, wondering how to word this. 

“Well, my parents honestly didn’t care that much.” Stan replied “As long as we weren’t, and I quote ‘having pre marital messing aboutness in the house’, then they honestly didn’t care. 

“Our friends were the ones that needed most convincing.” Josie replied. 

“Especially Johnny, my best friend.” Stan explained “He was in love with Josie too. And when we told him we were together, he actually punched me.” 

“Oh my god.” Kara replied. 

“Course what he didn’t expect was this little fire cracker to knock his ass to the ground afterwards.” He said, looking at his wife proudly. 

“It was one punch and I got lucky.” She tried to play it off. 

“Lucky? Oh it was more than that. It was absolute beauty. The second he hit me, she balled up her fist and POW” he emphasized, mimicking a punch “One shot the jaw and he dropped like a bag of bricks.” Josie had a small blush on her face.  

“I’m not saying I ever condone violence, but he had it coming. No one messes with my man and I had to show it.” Josie said with a feel of pride. 

The two couples ate and chatted for a little while longer until all the food was gone. As they began to clean up, Alex walked over to Stan. 

“Thank you for lunch.” She said to him. “It was nice to meet you both.” 

“Likewise” he replied “We’ve never met anyone who was in our position before.” 

“Same” Alex replied, she turned to see Kara chatting with Josie and decided to ask Stan a question. “So, forty years huh?” 

“Everyone of them a blessing.” Stan replied with a smile on his face. 

“Any advice for the new kids?” Alex asked nervously. Stan smiled warmly at her. 

“Honeymoon jitters huh?” Alex looked a little bashful, but Stan put his arm around Alex’s shoulder and began to walk with her. “Don’t worry, no need to be embarrassed. It happens to everyone. All the nagging questions, was I right, will we last, did I make the right choice, etc etc.” Alex sighed. 

“I mean everything has been so perfect lately, the wedding, the honeymoon, it’s hard to explain, but our lives tend to go off the rails when good things finally start happening.” Stan nodded his head. 

“I know what you mean.” Alex highly doubted that, but didn’t say anything. “Look, take it from and old timer, you both got nothing to worry about.” 

“What makes you so sure?” She asked curiously. Stan thought for a second. 

“You know, me and Josie come up here every year. We’ve seen plenty of couples, we’ve seen couples who are soulmates and others who wouldn’t even last the first year.” Stan explained “You and Kara, you’ve got something special. Call it old person intuition or something, but I can just see it. That girl loves you to the moon and back, and any moron with half a brain stem could see you’re nuts about her. You got nothing to worry about kid, I promise.” Alex breathed a sigh of relief “Though I will give you one tip.” Alex was listening “Don’t forget to make memories.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Look I’m not gonna lie, it’s gonna get rough now. Buying a house, mortgage, bills, kids?” He asked, he has learned not to assume now a days. But Alex nodded her head. 

“Yes, we are definitely having kids.” Alex responded. 

“Well after raising four myself, trust me when I say they won’t make life any easier. So basically, don’t forget to take time out for the both of you. Have dinner alone, go see a movie, I know it seems kinda trivial compared to other stuff, but believe me, all the little things make all the difference in the world. Trust me.” Alex nodded her head. 

“I’ll remember that.” 

“Good” Stan looked over Alex’a shoulder to see Kara waiting “I think your wife beckons you.” Alex was about to walk away, but not before giving the old man a quick hug. As they walked away, Josie walked back up to him. 

“Let me guess, the ‘making memories’ talk?” She asked her husband knowingly, he shrugged. 

“It works don’t it?” She just smiled and gave him a kiss. 

—————————————————————

They had both made their way back to their condo and decided to use the reamaining time in the sun. As they laid out on blankets in their bikinis, the sun began to set, which means she would expecting a quieston she knows all too well in 3...2...1  

“What do you wanna do for dinner?” Right on que. 

“I read about a restaurant in town that’s supposed to be really good.” Alex suggested “Wanna try it?” 

“Sounds good to me.” They both watched as the sky turned a beautiful shade of yellow and orange while the sun started to set. And when Stan’s advice started nagging Alex in the back of her head, she got an insane idea. 

“Hey Kara, is there anyone nearby?” Kara looked around using her super sight and hearing at the same time. The nearest person was half a mile away, which meant they were completely alone. 

“Nope, why?” Kara asked. Alex just grinned. 

“Wanna do something crazy before dinner?” Alex wiggled her eyebrows. Kara was definitely interested. 

“Like?” Alex stood up quickly and removed her bikini top and bottom. 

“Like this.” Then Kara watched as she ran buck naked into the ocean. 

“Are you crazy?” Kara called out to her though her laughter. 

“What are you waiting for?” Her wife shouted at her. Kara thought she was definitely crazy, but when a beautiful naked woman is calling to you from the ocean the way Alex was, how could she say no? 

After stripping off her own bikini, she used her speed to her advantage and was right in front of Alex before her wife could even blink. 

“You’re insane, you know that?” Kara asked her. But Alex didn’t have a single care in the world.

After splashing and swimming around each other each other, Alex brought Kara into her arms and held her tight. The glow of the setting son began reffecting off the water on Kara’s face. Making it seem as if Kara herself was actually glowing. Alex couldn’t resist as she kissed Kara hard, which erupted into a full blown makeout session. Their tongues battled for dominance as they got more and more worked up. Alex looked over at some rocks near them, but her eyes noticed a very big smooth looking flat rock. 

“Kara” she said after regaining her breath. She indicated to the rock, and apparently great minds think alike as Kara sped them over to it. Kara made sure to double check that there was no one near by. When she gave Alex the all clear, she found herself lying on her back on the smooth rock with her wife laying on top of her.

“You’re insane, you know that?” Kara asked when Alex started kissing her neck.

“Yes I do.” Alex replied while making her way down lower.

—————————————————————

As the sun went down, they made their way to the restaurant that Alex had suggested. The place was beautiful. It contained sections that were both indoor and outdoor. Naturally the couple chose outdoor. As they were seated at their table, they couldn’t help but just stare in awe. The ocean and beach in view with a nice comfortable breeze. The place even had a dance floor. But no music was playing, so no one was dancing at the moment. Kara and Alex were brought out of their trance by a young man standing next to their table. 

“Hi, my name is Ethan and I’ll be your waiter tonight.” He said while handing them their menus.

“Hello” they both said politely.

“Can I start you both out with a beverage?” He asked them. They both looked at their drink options. 

“I’ll have a margarita please.” Alex said. 

“I’ll have the same.” Kara responded. Ethan nodded and walked off. He came back a few moments later with their drinks.

“Would you care for an appetizer?” He asked them. They both thought to themselves for a moment. 

“What would you recommend?” Kara asked “The nacho platter or the  mozzarella sticks?” 

“Well they’re both very good. But myself personally, I think the mozzarell sticks are a little better.” Kara and Alex nodded in agreement. 

“Two orders of mozzarella sticks.” Kara said. 

“Coming right up.” He replied. As he walked away, Kara struck up a conversation. 

“So are you enjoying yourself?” Kara asked her wife. Alex nodded. 

“I’m having the time of my life.” Alex replied. “I almost wish we didn’t have to leave next week.” Kara nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe we should do like Stan and Josie said, come back once a year.” Alex lit up at the thought. 

“Yea that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Alex looked down at her menu. “So, what looks good?” Alex and Kara looked at their menus and chatted about their options. By the time Ethan had come back with their mozzarella sticks, they had made their choices. 

“I’ll have the rib eye steak and the baked potato with sour cream.” Alex ordered. 

“How would you liked it cooked?” 

“Medium” Ethan wrote down the order.

“And for you?” He asked Kara.

“And I’ll have the garlic butter grilled salmon with the grilled asparagus.” Ethan took their orders and left them to themselves. “So not that I’m complaining, but....” Kara wasn’t sure how to word it delicately.

“Is everything ok?” Alex asked a little concerned. 

“Oh yea everything’s fine.” Kara assurd her. “I’m just talking about that....thing that happened before we came here.” Alex got the picture.

“Oh, that thing.” Kara nodded “Was it too much?” Alex asked concerned. 

“Oh no, I did not have any problems with it.” Kara replied “It’s just... What brought it on?” Alex seemed a little taken back. 

“What? A woman can’t do.... activities with her wife on their honeymoon?” 

“It’s not that, it’s just you’ve never really been that adventurous before.” Kara did have a point. It really wouldn’t be that big a deal if Alex just fessed up. 

“I was making a memory.” Kara didn’t seem to follow. “Earlier Stan told me that I needed to try and make memories since it’ll get more complicated from here on. He said we just need to remember all the little stuff, so I was following his advice.” Kara had almost a sly look on her face. 

“Well I wouldn’t call sunset skinny dipping and sex on a beach rock little.” Kara said quietly “But I will definitely remember it.” Alex was practically grinning like an idiot which earned a kiss from the blonde Kryptonian.

They chatted and finished off the mozzarella sticks before their food arrived. They felt like they were in heaven, the food was absolutely amazing. They definitely had to come back here one more time before they left. As they finished up their meals, the sun had completely set and the beautiful night time sky surrounded them. As if almost on que, music began to play as couples started to make their way to the dance floor. Kara got her own idea this time. She got up from her seat and extended her hand to Alex. 

“Mrs. Danvers, would you like to dance?” Kara asked her wife. How could Alex say no to that? 

“I would love to dance, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex got up from her seat and they both walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck while Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. They both just fell into a deep haze as they toned all the other couples out.

Alex truly couldn’t believe this was all happening. She was married to Kara, they were actually on their honeymoon. Alex could only wonder how she became so lucky. But in the end, it doesn’t really matter. All she wanted to do was be with her wife in this moment. 

“Do you think this qualifies as a good memory to have?” Kara asked innocently. Alex smiled and brushed her cheek with her hand. 

“It’s perfect.” Alex replied, but Kara disagreed. 

“No, something’s missing.” Kara reached over the rail of the dance floor and pulled out one of the flowers growing in a bush, placing it in Alex’s hair above her ear. “Now it’s perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for the second one.


End file.
